


Sunset

by ThreeCheersForSweetRevenge



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCheersForSweetRevenge/pseuds/ThreeCheersForSweetRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips tells Sjin how he feel about him. (please excuse how short it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The two sat there on the hill, watching the sun as it started to retreat below the distant horizon. Dusty pink clouds lingered in the sky, as if painted there by a child. The air held the sticky warmth of midsummer, enveloping the teenagers with a warm embrace. For one moment out of several, Sips was happy. The contented smile playing on his lips as he sat with his friend was proof enough. Despite his father’s constant abuse, it was moments like this that made his life worth living. He had a pale arm wrapped around Sjin’s thin shoulder, his tanned skin welcoming his touch. Whether it was his perfectly blue eyes, his chesnut hair or even the way his smile banished his worries, Sips didn't know. Yet one thing he did understand was the friendship they shared. From the first time the two glanced at the other, he felt something in his chest - a spark ignited by a single glance. That spark had now blossomed into a flame, one that could never be put out. It was then that Sips got the courage to break the silence.

"Sjin?" He asked, letting his eyes wander to the boy next to him.

"Yeah Sips?" Sjin replied, blue meeting black.

"Um, I… I…" He muttered, as the words that had been formed perfectly in his mind came out as fragments.

"Are you alright?" Sjin said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Aw, for fuck’s sake! I love you Sjin, okay? I didn’t know how to say it before, but I’ve said it now!" Sips said, maybe a bit louder than necessary. Scarlet flooded to his cheeks, contrasting with the paleness. He managed to register the shocked look on Sjin’s face before turning away in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. As he mentally scolded himself, all sorts of questions ran through his head. What if he didn’t love him? Was their friendship was ruined, by that mere sentence? More importantly, would he reply at all? The silence seemed, for a moment, to answer all of his questions. Yet the thought was dismissed as he heard Sjin’s voice.

"I love you too, Sips,"

Sips turned, seeing that smile light up once more. Sips grinned too before allowing his lips to harmonise with Sjin’s - the world around them disappearing as they released their passion in a single kiss.


End file.
